


Rambling Rake revised

by BettyHT



Series: You Can't Go Home Again [7]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: 7th in the You Can't Go Home Again series.  Adam's sister-in-law shows up and leads him into confronting some ghosts from his past so both of them can get closure.  There is romance for Ben too in this story.  The epilogue is a short story in itself referring back to the second story in this series.





	Rambling Rake revised

Rambling Rake revised

Chapter 1

Was there a special place in hell for any child who would kill their father? The court had said the killing was justified, but would any father out there truly accept that verdict? Would any mother? Repentance was elusive and forgiveness absent. Chris had tried but would try no more. Chris would live life and accept fate. God would decide. He was merciful was He not? Perhaps He could forgive even if this soul could not forgive itself. Their father had been an evil man. Their father was caught raping his daughter whom he had beaten nearly to death to force her. Their father had stood with pants around his ankles and had turned to snarl a "Get out of here" command, but that time, Chris couldn't obey. There had been too many awful orders. Too many beatings. Too much blood. It had to end. Chris had raised the shotgun and fired without a comment, without torment. That would all come later and haunt the dreams of every soul searing night.

Chris' pretty sister was never so pretty again. They moved from Lexington to Louisville but it wasn't far enough. Next they moved to Paducah that was far enough away that none had heard the tawdry tale. Chris found work. Chris' sister had caught the eye of a man with wanderlust, and he had followed them from Lexington. The dark haired man with the gorgeous face and dazzling smile was also kind and good hearted but Chris had refused his offer to marry the younger sister so traumatized yet. But he came back intent on getting a positive answer and more forceful and determined so Chris had blessed their desire to marry. The couple had wed and traveled west to go to his family's ranch in Nevada. Maybe he could bring peace and security back into Chris' sister's life. Without the responsibility, Chris' nights became longer with dreams and nightmares, so after selling what little that was owned, Chris booked passage west to hope to lose the dreams and the nightmares. Many careers were tried and most would have been amazing to former friends. There was work as a shopkeeper, a barkeeper, a wrangler, and most outrageously as a minister, the damned father's first career before he took up horse farming. None of them gave any satisfaction or peace. So when the offer to work for the U.S. Marshall's service had come, agreement had been easy. They wanted Chris because of the possibility to work undercover as disguises had been necessary for many of those previous jobs. The ability to shoot anyone who needed it without remorse was an added benefit.

That's how Chris ended up on this snow-covered hilltop with the only friend Chris had in this world since leaving Kentucky.

"Chris, do you think we can take them if they ride up here in force?"

"Yes."

"Do you have enough ammunition over there?"

"Yes."

"See anything moving yet?"

"No."

"Can you say more than one word at a time?"

"Yes, David."

"Ha, very funny. You remind me of another marshal I worked with. He was as taciturn as you, but he was a lot more fun in a bar fight. I didn't have to watch out for him."

"Adam Cartwright?"

"Of course."

"You see him any more?"

"No. I'm afraid to go see him after what I did. I should have known better, but Darcy was so upset. The evidence seemed overwhelming, and I knew the temper he had. I should have questioned it a lot more, but I didn't. He spent two years in hell for something he didn't do while the guilty parties got to enjoy themselves. How do you apologize for something like that?"

"All I know is that I wish my sister had never met him. She'd be alive today if not for him."

"Now, Chris, they were in love. He spent years tracking down her killers. You don't know that she would have been safe staying in Kentucky. You know why too. Harm can come from anywhere even within your own family. My guess is that she was truly happy with Adam even if it was only for a few months."

"Maybe my sister was happy for a bit. Perhaps I ought to go see him. Ask him to tell me what her last months were like. Find out where she is buried so I can at least go pay my respects."

"Oh, oh, here they come."

David King stood behind the boulder he was using for cover and prepared to fire at their assailants, but he never fired a shot. Chris heard him grunt and looked to see him fall to his side. Behind them was one of the antagonists they had been hunting until the hunted became the hunters. Chris fired from the hip and he fell. Turning to aim carefully, Chris fired round after round with a Henry rifle at the charging men who had been so confident of their plan that they had not prepared a contingent plan for cover if the assassin they sent above the two marshals failed. Chris shot each man then calmly walked out to assess the damage. Two were dead and the third was gut shot and wouldn't last long. Chris knew David was dead the moment she had seen him fall with blood spurting from his chest over the snow. No one could survive such an injury out here with no medical care and maybe not even if a doctor had been right there. Chris buried all of the outlaws with rocks and stones after removing enough to identify each. With some difficulty, David was tied over his horse. He would be buried with dignity in the nearest town. Telegrams would have to be sent. And a letter of resignation had to be written. With adequate funds in the bank, a trip to Nevada to meet Adam Cartwright would be the next order of business.

 

Chapter 2

Joe was excited and grinning impishly too when he addressed his father. "Hey, Pa, I hired a new hand. It's a friend of Adam's. Great with the horses. Gonna be a great asset to the Ponderosa. Name's Chris. I bet you are really going to like this one."

Ben heard the words but was more interested in the look. "Joseph, what is it you are not telling me?"

"Aw, Pa, didn't you put me in charge of the horses and the wranglers? Haven't I been doing a good job with them for years now? Hey, you know by summer, we could have enough horses to try for an additional bid this year. What do you think? Should we go for it? Could be a lot of extra profit. What do you think?"

"I think that you are not as good as your brother Adam in evading my questions. Now, what is it you don't want me to know?"

"The new hand's a gal, Pa!"

"Aw, Hoss, did you just have to blurt it out like that? Now, Pa, she comes with a lot of background experience. She grew up on a horse farm in Kentucky and really knows horses. She's worked as a wrangler before too. You shoulda seen her quieting down some of the horses we were trying to break."

"Joseph, I do not want a girl working with the men. And where would she stay? She can't stay in the bunkhouse."

"Well, Pa, she ain't exactly a girl." Hoss leaned against the desk and waited for Joe to explain the rest.

"How is a gal not a girl, 'exactly'?"

"Well she's old. She's older than even Adam, I think. And she dresses like a man, and she carries a sidearm too."

"If she is female, she is not staying in the bunkhouse!"

"Well, that's just what I thought, Pa, so I thought we could fix up a bunk in the tack room, and she could stay there."

Joe looked with a self-satisfied smirk at his father and at Hoss, but his expression turned to a bit of dismay as he saw how his father looked. He tried his best sad puppy dog look, but it hadn't been working as well lately. Probably because he was almost thirty years old, and his father no longer thought of him as a kid which was great in some ways but weakened his bargaining power in other ways.

"Pa, this is important. Can we just give her a chance?"

"If Adam will let her stay in his bunkhouse, yes. Otherwise, I can't see it working out. He added a room to his and it's separated from the main part so if she could stay there, I guess we could give it a try. If she is a friend of his I don't see that he would have a problem with it."

Joe was a little nervous on this point because although Chris had said she knew Adam, he wasn't exactly sure if they were friends and had exaggerated that point with his father. Well, he would have to bring Chris in to meet his father anyway, and then go see Adam. Joe walked to the front door and asked Chris to come in. As she entered, she was shocked to see Ben Cartwright. He reminded her so much of her father at that moment that she had trouble speaking. Ben was courteous to her and explained his objections to her staying at the main house, but that he thought she could stay at Adam's place. Ordinarily, she might have objected to his suggestion, but thought it would be best to be as far away from where this man slept as possible under the circumstances.

Ben had the opposite reaction. He found himself staring at the dark haired woman who had been introduced to him. She wore men's clothes and carried a sidearm but there was no doubt that she was a woman. Her walk and her speech were feminine. He wondered why she dressed as she did and worked as she did. In fact, after she and Joe left, he spent quite a bit of time thinking about her. Hoss poked him in the arm once as he sat at his desk.

"Pa, did you hear me?"

"No, Hoss, I'm sorry, I guess my mind was miles away."

"I was asking if you wanted to go on a picnic with us tomorrow after church. Barbara wants to greet spring with a picnic and if the weather holds, I think we would like to do that tomorrow."

"Are your brothers and families invited too?"

"Well I asked them, but with the babies so little yet, they both wanted to wait to make sure their wives thought it was a good idea before they came with the babies. Adam will bring Davy regardless and Joe is going to bring Anna and Beth."

"Well, then, I will definitely be there. Can't miss a picnic with my grandchildren."

Barbara came downstairs then with Gabe who was getting very heavy at eight months of age. She set him on the floor as soon as she could, and he crawled to his father. Barbara had been feeling fatigued and a little nauseous lately and was worried about what it meant. She and Hoss had been careful, but only abstinence could prevent a pregnancy, and they were unwilling to consider that. Oddly but understandably, she was hoping that perhaps she was ill but no one else in the family was feeling down so it was likely she might be pregnant. It hadn't been long enough for her to forget the difficult delivery she had with Gabe. Looking into the future with another one of those was a little scary. Hoss saw her look and asked how she was. In a rather distracted way, she answered that she was fine, but both her husband and her father-in-law suspected too that she was with child.

Ben felt that the risk was too great, but knew the difficulties in avoiding a pregnancy especially with two who were married just over a year now. And with Joe's new son, Benjamin Daniel, and Adam's new son, Jacob Anthony, there were plenty of grandchildren in the family. Hoss had very mixed feelings as he feared for his wife's health but would be overjoyed with another child. He didn't know what to say so said nothing. It would be that way until Barbara found out one way or another if she was pregnant or ill.

Another unusual conversation in several parts was going on at Adam's home. Adam did know Chris, but the whole situation was very messy. The meeting between Adam and Chris was a bit cool as neither showed much enthusiasm to be in the other's company. He graciously accepted that Ben wanted Chris to stay in the bunkhouse, but wondered what Cici would say when he explained the entire situation to her. No one in his family knew this whole story, and most knew very little actually about his first wife. Both Cici and Joe saw him put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and knew that there was a lot he wasn't saying. Chris had an enigmatic look on her face that none could read. Joe helped her get settled in the bunkhouse and then walked back to talk more with Adam. Adam opened the door before he could knock. He had been expected. Adam addressed his wife and brother without them having to ask.

"I know that I need to explain some things to both of you, but please bear with me if I can't finish this story. Please have Mrs. Bayer take care of both of the children, and we'll go in the study to talk."

Adam had reclaimed his study from Cici after building her a small office on the end of the house with a separate entrance. Cici was also spending one or sometimes two days in town working out of Doctor Martin's office. That helped the doctor to be able to travel to see some of his patients who lived a long distance from town and gave regular office hours to Cici so some patients could schedule visits with her that were more convenient than traveling to her home. Some patients who lived west of town still came to the house first. It was near the road so it was still convenient for some. So the study was now an area of the home where there was privacy when needed for situations like this. Adam pulled the door closed and told them to sit. He took a moment to steady himself before he began talking.

"I met Chris when I was working in Lexington on a horse farm that was owned by a man I met in college. Chris worked on her father's horse farm. It was her sister to whom I was attracted though. We spent a lot of time together and were talking of a future together, but she was brutally attacked by her father and Chris shot him. They held an inquest and Chris was cleared as the verdict was a justifiable killing. Chris and her sister left though after selling their farm. I followed them to Louisville and then to Paducah. I spent time with Victoria and tried to help her recover. If that was all I was able to do, it would have been worth it. She healed and we again made plans to marry, but Chris talked her out of it. I think Chris actually forbid it. Eventually I came back here, but when I left again, I went back there determined not to take no a second time. I didn't and was bringing her here as my wife when …"

Adam couldn't talk. He had never in his life yet told this story to anyone. He had written much of it down in a journal that had been read by a few. That had been cathartic in some ways but not enough. Ann had read it as had David, and Hoss first and then the rest of Adam's family had read it. Cici had read it as well and found it heart wrenching. Adam continued the story in bits and pieces as he managed to talk in ragged fragments. Arriving in Nevada, they had helped a Shoshoni boy who was being brutalized by several white men. They had helped the boy, bandaged the most serious of his injuries, fed him, gave him water, and laid him down to sleep. The next morning, he had been gone. The evil men who had attacked him though, bushwhacked Adam and Victoria and severely wounded him and brutalized her before their attack killed her. They left him lying there next to her body. A Shoshoni party showed up to show their gratitude for what Adam had done for one of theirs, but instead they rescued Adam and did a traditional Shoshoni burial of Victoria. Once recovered, Adam spent years seeking the men who had done this terrible thing. Now Chris had shown up, and Adam wondered what she had in mind.

"We wondered about you saying the Shoshoni had rescued you because that was never explained in your journal and none of us ever wanted to question you about anything you had written in there."

Cici had wondered too, and Adam had given her only a vague explanation. This story was far worse than anything she had imagined. She sat next to Adam during the entire telling of his tale and held him. Joe moved to sit on Adam's other side.

"Adam, I am so sorry. If I had known that hiring Chris would cause you this kind of pain, I never would have done it."

"It's all right. Once she showed up here in any capacity, the story would have to be told. It was one of those things I thought I could keep buried, but now it's out. I don't think I could have said this much if you had asked me a few years ago. Having you with me, Cici, has made me stronger. It is the only way I could face this."

Cici didn't know what to say so she kissed him. She had to let him know that she would stay by his side through anything. Joe put his hand on his brother's shoulder to show the same support.

"Adam, can I tell Pa what you told me?"

Adam nodded yes. Hoss would be there too and could hear the telling of the rest of the story. The whole family would know. In some ways, it was a relief, but he didn't want to spend a lot of time talking about it. He asked Joe to let their father and Hoss know that too. If he talked more, it would be with Cici. Joe nodded and took his leave. Adam and Cici sat in each other's embrace for a long time. Finally Cici broke the silence.

"Under the circumstances, should we invite Chris to stay here in the guest bedroom?"

"I think we need to find out what Chris' agenda is. She showed up here for a reason. Let's wait until she let's us know what it is."

Adam and Cici stood and went to retrieve their sons from Mrs. Bayer. Her day would soon be done, and she would retire for the evening to the small cottage that Adam had built for her between the house and the bunkhouse. She felt safe there, but also had her privacy. Both of them were starting to think of her as a grandmother to their sons. A widow with no children living in the area, she doted on the boys as if they were hers. On days like this, Adam and Cici appreciated her all the more. Adam took Davy who hugged his father and looked at him quizzically as if he realized something was wrong. Cici took Jacob and sat in a rocker to nurse her son. Adam's mind whirled as he wondered if his peaceful family life could remain this way or if Chris meant turmoil. All he could do at this point was wait.

 

Chapter 3

That night's dinner was more somber than usual at Adam's home until both Adam and Cici realized their moods had affected the children. Cici began by teasing Adam a bit and he responded to her gentle words with some of his own teasing back. Soon laughter replaced the serious tone and Davy was asking to sit on his father's lap. Jacob was cooing in his mother's arms. Adam sat back as they finished dessert and realized that with Cici, he could face anything. She noticed the look on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I must be the luckiest man in the world right now. I have a beautiful wife and two precious sons. What treasure could there be on earth that is worth that?"

"What brought that on?"

"Today. I was worried all these years about facing my memories but sharing with you and Joe helped. I feel like a weight has been lifted. Tomorrow at some point I need to go talk with Chris. I need to tell her about her sister. I hope she understands. That woman has suffered a lot of loss in this life. I would like to see her find some happiness too. If that's here, then I'll help her all I can."

"Why not talk with her tonight?"

"A man knocking on her door at night is probably the last thing she needs. We'll let her settle in and talk tomorrow. She has Matt and Jed next door in the bunkhouse to talk with if she wants. She'll likely want to get to know some of the people she is going to be working with on Monday."

"Do you think that what happened to Victoria happened to her?"

"I suspect it may have. Why do you ask?"

"Well it could be why she dresses the way she does and works a man's job. She may be trying to hide away from being a woman so no man will treat her like her father did. She did seem very reticent about talking with you and Joe. Her words were clipped and the sentences only as long as necessary. You two made her uncomfortable it seemed."

"She has always dressed and talked that way since I have known her. There might be some truth to what you said. She was taller and stronger than Victoria. Maybe she fought him off and then used her men's clothing and manner to keep him away from her."

Adam saw the thoughtful expression on Cici's face and worried what she might be thinking.

"Don't start plotting now of ways to 'fix' things. Chris has the right to live any way she wants. If this is what's right for her, then we should accept it. She's older than I am so she has settled into her routine. Let's not mess that up for her. She's a strong woman. If she wants to make a change, she will."

"We could help."

"Only if she asks."

Cici knew that Adam was correct in this reasoning but couldn't help thinking that as a doctor she had a duty to heal. She was sure that there were wounds that Chris had been suffering from for years and her heart went out to her. Then Cici focused on one of those things that Adam had said.

"Older than you, huh? Well it's a wonder she can even walk much less ride a horse. Perhaps we should just get a rocker so she can rest her old bones. Perhaps you would like one too, and then the two of you could rock and watch the clouds go by."

"Woman, when we get these two children to bed, I'll give you some idea what these 'old bones' can do."

"Promises, promises."

Cici started to giggle as Adam tickled her then and Davy helped. She set Jacob in his cradle and then whirled on the two with some tickle plans of her own. Soon the three of them were in a pile on the rug in front of the fireplace laughing. With the warm night, the windows were open and the joyous family noise traveled. Chris stood outside the room she had and listened. He seemed happy. Did he deserve this happiness after what had happened to her sister? She would watch and listen. She remembered David's words but also needed to take the measure of the man for herself. The next morning she was up and having coffee with Matt and Jed as she saw Adam go to the stable to get his carriage ready. After a short time, he and his family left for church. Matt and Jed had worked for the Ponderosa for a number of years and filled her in on the recent family history. She was able to fill in a lot of holes in the story that David had told her and learned more about the other members of the family.

It seemed these Cartwrights had committed many necessary acts of violence destined to prepare the way for civilization to develop here. But what was the cost? How had it changed these men? She had done the same and knew that it had changed her in fundamental ways. Now she wondered if there was a place for her in this changing world. She was not a proper and chaste woman and would be shunned if she chose to act the role of a woman in this society. But she wasn't even sure if she could now if she wanted to try. Her father's violent assaults had tested her character and found her to be tough and resilient. If only she had realized years later that her victory over him had meant that her much younger sister would be subjected to the same assaults. Then when Victoria asked her how to keep him away because she wanted to be with Adam only, Chris had told her to fight. If only that had turned out better but Victoria was no match for her father's strength and fury. His assaults on Victoria left great guilt in Chris' heart.

Chris was beginning to think that her anger at Adam for her sister's death was a way to avoid her own heartfelt guilt at her sister's fate. She had seen the resemblance Cici had to Victoria but also that Cici was a strong woman despite her size. What she learned this morning from the two men reinforced her first impressions. As she watched Adam with his family, she realized that is what Victoria could have had. The other first impression that kept slipping in to her thoughts was that of Ben Cartwright, the patriarch of this empire. He had an uncanny resemblance to her father especially with that booming voice that sounded like a fire and brimstone preacher even as he spoke more softly. Yet, she found that she had been attracted to him immensely and that upset her more than anything. How could she be attracted to a man who resembled her father so much? She tried to banish those thoughts but they kept intruding.

At church, Ben Cartwright was having some of the same problem. Chris was not at all the type of woman who normally attracted his attention, but there was something compelling in her look. Ben looked with admiration at his family. They took up quite a space in church now. Adam with Cici and their two sons were on his right. Hoss and Barbara with Gabe were on his left with Iris and Mark. Joe with Rachel and their three children were right behind him. And yet there was an empty spot in his life now as he watched his sons with their wives. He had thought he would never marry again, but that was when he had his sons living with him. It was so much different now. They were wrapped up in their families and had far less time to spend with him. He rarely saw Adam any more during the week as he handled the mines and the timber operations. Joe was there more often but the horses kept him busy, and he was adding on to his home now with Adam's help so that kept him away even more. Hoss was in the house, but when he came home from handling the cattle part of the ranch, his time was spent with his wife and children. Ben was lonely and wondered if he needed more friends or if he should consider pursuing a woman to be his wife. And again Chris intruded on his thoughts. Finally he forced himself to focus on the sermon and almost groaned aloud when he realized the topic was Adam and Eve and marriage.

 

Chapter 4

After church, the Cartwrights formed a caravan of carriages as they headed to the lake for a picnic. The afternoon was filled with the laughter of children and their parents who had spent a lot of time indoors and found this afternoon under clear blue skies with a mild breeze to be invigorating. Several times, Ben noticed Joe giving Adam looks and Adam responding with a shrug. There was something going on, but it didn't appear to be too serious. Finally it was Adam who asked Ben what was wrong which was a big surprise to Ben.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Oh, it could be the deep sighs, the glancing up at the sky looking for clouds where there aren't any, the gazing around at the group like you're Sheriff Coffee at the barn dance waiting for trouble."

"All right, all right. I was a little worried about you after Joe told me what happened yesterday. You seem fine. Is that accurate or are you just covering up?"

"I have to admit it was a bit hard, but I'm all right with it. Cici and I talked more last night. She had a few more questions. I just hope it is the last of it because I didn't sleep well last night. Too many unpleasant memories."

"You have a gift of understatement."

"All right, it was gut wrenching and the memories are god-awful, but once I talk with Chris, I would just like it to be a memory and not a topic of conversation."

"Point taken. If you ever do want to talk about it though, you know I'm available."

Adam accepted that with a simple nod. "Now getting back to you. You still haven't said what is bothering you."

Ben wasn't sure to even bring up this topic. He knew however that Adam would be relentless until he got a satisfactory answer so he needed to find a way to express his feelings.

"Lately, it seems I am alone quite a bit. Even here today, parents are playing with their children, which is as it should be, but I feel like I'm missing something. The grandchildren do spend time with me, but it is always a short visit. Gabe is the only one I see quite a bit of. I would like to spend more time with my family, but don't see a practical way of accomplishing that. It's pretty quiet in that big house much of the time."

Adam leaned back on his elbows. There was more here than was being expressed so he needed a moment to think.

"So, you're lonely. Perhaps thinking about pursuing a relationship? If you do, Pa, don't worry if she'll make a great stepmom. I think we're all past that stage."

Ben's mouth almost dropped open in surprise. His oldest son had an uncanny knack for reading his mind sometimes not that he wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Now where would you get a fool notion like that? I was talking of missing my grandchildren, and they are growing up so fast."

"Of course, father. Now I shall have to go rescue my brothers from Davy as I see he has them engaged in what will soon be a disaster."

With a smirk and a smug look, Adam stood and walked down the slope to where Davy had convinced Hoss and Joe to help him find frogs. It would soon be a mess as Adam was sure someone would end up in the lake but little did he understand it would be him. As he neared the lake's shore, he called to Joe to be careful. Joe looked up and the frog in his hand leaped toward Hoss to get away. Hoss grabbed for the frog, but Davy did too and was headed for a fall into the water. Adam dove to grab Davy and twisted his body to push Davy back toward Joe. Joe caught Davy and pulled him back to safety however Adam's momentum couldn't be stopped and he ended up sitting in the water. Joe started his cackle, and Davy started to laugh too once he realized his father wasn't hurt. Hoss started to guffaw like only he could which drew the attention of everyone else.

"Adam, sweetheart, if you wanted to go for a swim, you should have taken off your boots I think."

"Son, did you tell Cici to bring the sketchbook? This would be a very interesting pose."

All the comments did was to increase the laughter. Adam sighed and raised an arm looking for a hand up. No one trusted him so he had to turn and push himself up, which exposed his muddy butt for everyone's view. The laughter seemed to be increasing exponentially. Adam stomped out of the water, sat in the grass, and pulled off his boots, which drained a substantial amount of water. Adam did one of his best scowls. The laughing was getting almost hysterical at this point until Davy punched Joe in the leg.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You hurt papa."

Davy stood there with his legs planted firmly apart, his fists on his hips, and a scowl on his face. There was a moment of silence until no one could hold back and the laughter erupted.

"Oh, my God, oldest brother, that is definitely your son. I can't believe he did that."

Adam held out his hand for Davy who grabbed it and then walked back toward their carriage with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Thank you son. It is good to have someone on my side even if you are sixteen months old."

Cici walked up behind him with Jacob. Even though it was a warm spring day, it was too cold to be out here all wet. She had a change of clothing for each of the children but had brought nothing for Adam. They would have to leave. Ben wiped the tears from his face and packed up their basket and blanket. At the carriage, he wisely remained silent until Adam and his family started to leave. "Be sure to take a warm bath. After that cold swim, you'll need it."

Adam did not rise to the bait, and Cici was wise enough not to even smile as they rode home. At his home, the men were sitting outside the bunkhouse visiting with Chris. When they saw that Adam was all wet, they volunteered to take care to of the carriage and the team. Because of the looks they gave him, Adam felt he needed to give them some explanation especially as they were being so nice.

"Let's just say it had to do with frog catching, Joe, and Hoss, and you can fill in the rest."

Adam went inside to get that warm bath because he was already shivering. Later he and Davy had a fun conversation about the whole event not that they would ever let Joe or Hoss or anyone else know that. Cici put the children to bed for their afternoon naps and then sat on the arm of the leather chair where Adam was seated wearing his robe.

"As the family doctor, I think I ought to take you upstairs and do a thorough examination to be sure there are no injuries."

"This is one time I won't mind having the doctor examine me. Lead on."

Later as they lay in each other's warm embrace, Cici put her hand on Adam's forehead and then his cheek. She brushed her lips over his ear as well. Adam looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Checking to see if I have a fever? I don't think one little spill in the lake is going to make me sick."

Cici smiled at him, and snuggled in closer. She knew he would speak with Chris later and wanted to be sure he was feeling well. She was sure now.

Late in the afternoon, Adam walked to the bunkhouse. The men had gone inside, but Chris was sitting outside.

"Thought you'd be here at some point. This is sooner than I expected though. You got more backbone than I realized."

"I assume you came here because of your sister. Would you like to go inside so we can have privacy."

By then, Adam was at her side, and took her by the elbow to walk inside. Joe had been riding in to see Adam. He had gotten his family home but worried about Adam. He heard the last part of what Adam said and then saw him take Chris by the arm and escort her inside and close the door. Joe wondered what was going on and planned to wait for him and find out when he came out.

Inside, Adam had a similar conversation with Chris as he had had with Cici and Joe the day before. Most of what he said was accepted by Chris until she asked him where Victoria was buried.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? You were there! I want to pay my respects, and I have to know where it was."

"Between Wells and Elko in the Ruby Mountains. We were on the trail, but the men took us south. I have been back there and couldn't find the spot. I'm sorry."

"You did look?"

Adam nodded. "I wanted to do the same thing you want to do. I know it hurts, but there's no way to find the spot." From his expression, Chris could see that he was sincere, or he was the best actor in the world. She accepted the sincerity of his words. She had learned all that she could learn from him. There wasn't anything left to ask.

"Will you be staying?"

"If it's all right with you, I would like to stay. So far this is one of the nicest places I've worked, and the accommodations are far better than I expected. I don't have any family left. This is as good a place as any I have, and I enjoy working with Joe. The pay is good too."

Adam stood to leave and as he opened the door, Chris reached out to hug him. Not usually one to be demonstrative with anyone other than his wife, Adam saw the tears in her eyes and knew she needed the reassurance so he hugged her. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Anything you need, you ask! Please?"

"Thank you."

Adam walked from the bunkhouse toward his house and was surprised to hear Joe call out to him from his stable. He wondered what was up and walked over to talk with Joe. When he got there he couldn't see Joe's expression because he was in the shadows and twilight was approaching. Joe's words stunned him as his brother asked in an accusatory tone what he had been doing with Chris and then shoved him. As he realized what Joe was insinuating, he got mad.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You and Chris right here where Cici could know! How could you do that?"

Joe hardly had the words out when Adam threw him up against the wall of the stable. He was shocked and furious.

"Don't you ever accuse me of being unfaithful to my wife. I am not you. I will never touch another woman in my life. You are a fool."

"You said you wanted some privacy and you took her inside. You've been in there over an hour. You hugged her. I saw you."

"I don't owe you an explanation but I'll give you one. I told her about her sister. I told her what I told you yesterday. I didn't want to talk where I could be overheard so I asked her to go inside. When I was leaving, she was understandably upset, and I gave her some comfort. She is my sister-in-law. That's all. Now it's time for you to leave before I say something more or do something more that I may regret tomorrow."

Adam released Joe before turning to walk away. Joe realized his error and hoped it wouldn't take too long for Adam to forgive him for this one.

"Adam, I'm sorry."

Adam just raised his hand and kept walking. The last two days had taken an emotional toll, and he had little energy left to deal with Joe. Joe mounted up and rode home, embarrassed, and not knowing how he was going to fix this latest mess he had created.

 

Chapter 5

The morning broke with sudden shafts of dazzling sunlight as the clouds which were hanging low on the horizon were breached by the sun. Cici had walked out to feed her small flock of chickens and was unaware of a devilish husband sneaking up behind her as she was lost in thought. Chris was sitting on the bunkhouse porch enjoying coffee and got to be the audience. Adam grabbed Cici around the waist and she shrieked. When she turned, she had a good pout on and marched toward Adam who backed up until he was nearly at the garden bench, which was the point that Cici wanted. She pushed her hands into his chest and he took one more step backward and tumbled over the bench.

"That's what you get for sneaking up and scaring me."

"Ah, wench, that's how it's going to be, is it?"

Adam scrambled up, and Cici got a worried look and raced toward the house. It was no contest with his long stride against hers. Adam caught up to her before she got to the door and grabbed her before turning her. He pressed her up against the wall of the house. Chris was looking on with a bit of alarm worried that he might hurt her. Chris stood and was thinking of heading up there when Matt and Jed came out. They saw where she was looking.

"Geez, those two at it again. You would think they was just married by the way they act."

The two men headed off to the stable to get to work for the day. Chris watched for a few more moments and then went to get her horse to head over to the breaking corrals. She had seen enough to realize that it was two lovers playing, and she wondered if that could ever happen for her.

At the house, Adam bent to brush his lips over Cici's. He released her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply, and then Adam picked her up and carried her to a chair where he sat with her on his lap.

"You'll just be gone one night?"

"Yes, probably. I have to make sure the tree marking has been done properly. That will take my time today and then tomorrow, I'll work with the foremen to set a cutting schedule and see what else we may need to finish the contracts we have. If there is a problem with either of those, I may have to stay another night, but there is a very good crew now in each camp so I don't anticipate any issues that would cause a delay. You never know though. If I am not home tomorrow night, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say, but hard for me to do. How would you feel if I told you something like that?"

Adam kissed her again and then held her in his arms until the door burst open, and Davy announced his presence. Adam had to hold him and kiss him then as Cici went inside to get Jacob. The family walked to the stable to see Adam off on his trip to the timber camps. As they neared the stable, the memory of last night intruded and Cici saw Adam's expression change.

"Joe's always been impulsive and acts without thinking. You are always telling me that. Please remember that so you can forgive him."

Adam nodded and mounted up on Sport. He would be better able to handle this by the time he got home. He had a wonderful wife and two precious sons. He needed to remind himself that what one hotheaded brother said wasn't that important.

A few hours later at the Ponderosa main compound, Hoss was questioning Joe because of his obvious discomfiture this morning.

"Joe, what's got a burr under your saddle this morning, anyways?"

"Hoss, I ah, I put my boot leather in my mouth to chew on a bit again with Adam."

"What now?"

"I accused him of cheating on Cici with Chris."

"Lordy, you're lucky to be standing there. I would have expected him to explode with something like that."

"Well, he kinda did. He pushed me up against the stable, and I swear, Hoss, I don't think my feet were touching the ground at all. I was afraid to say anything. He may be forty-two, but those arms of his are like steel yet when he's mad. He may have changed a lot, but that temper of his is as explosive as ever."

"You're lucky that's all he did. You accused me like that, you'd be sporting some bruises this morning. Besides, if'n you wanted to accuse anyone of being with Chris, you shoulda been looking closer to home."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Pa seems to be making a lot of trips down here to the breaking corrals since Chris started working."

"He just had messages to deliver to me, and today he said he's bringing lunch too."

"Oh, yeah, and how often in the past did Pa bring messages to you here or bring you lunch?"

"Well, never, I guess. But, hey, that doesn't mean he's interested in Chris."

"You just watch to see where he's looking when he's here, and it ain't gonna be your sorry face that has his interest."

"Oh, heck, I guess it could be Chris. And here he comes again."

Now that Hoss had brought it up, Joe started to think this was kind of funny. There ought to be some good moments for teasing in this scenario was all he could think. That was abruptly halted though when Hoss noted that Cici was also riding in.

"Joe, you better find something to do right quick. I seen that little gal get so feisty she got Adam to back up, and that ain't easy to do as you well know."

"Oh, damn, and then Pa's gonna hear all about it too, and he'll have something to say to me too. I should have stayed home."

Cici and Ben arrived about the same time. She dismounted as Ben climbed out of the buckboard. He told Joe that lunch was in the back for all of the hands. Then he walked around the wagon to say hello to Cici, but she was marching toward Joe who had a rather sick look on his face.

"Cici, I am really sorry. I will go apologize to Adam again when he gets back from the camps. He went to the camps, right? I just didn't understand what was happening. I was only there because I was concerned about Adam, and I overheard just enough to get my temper riled, and you know I don't make a lick of sense when I'm mad."

"Joe Cartwright, you know how much your brother values his integrity. He has lost a lot in his life but that he still has. You attacked that, and you should be ashamed of yourself. When has Adam ever intentionally done anything dishonorable? You hurt him a lot with those accusations!"

"Well, it was only the one, and I said I was sorry."

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that saying 'Sorry' just isn't enough sometimes. Everything else you say and do is more important than that one word. Adam's has to be gone for two days, and what memory of you did you leave him with? He's going to be hurting for the next two days, and you are responsible for that."

Joe wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew that wasn't what he should say. At this point, he didn't know what to say so wisely just hung his head and said nothing. Cici greeted Hoss and Ben then, mounted up, and rode off. Ben walked over to Joe and wanted to know what had happened so Joe was forced to recount the whole embarrassing episode to his father as well. He got the reaction he expected.

"Just when I thought the three of you had made peace with each other, you have to throw this mud at your brother and stir up trouble all over again. When will you ever learn?"

Ben stomped over to the corrals to watch the horse breaking. Soon as he watched Chris calm each horse before the wranglers rode them, he got a smile on his face again. Hoss walked over to stand beside him.

"Adam will be all right. He has Cici, and he has us. He'll forgive Joe."

"I was just hoping that there could be peace in this family. I wish we could just move on without these fights."

"Well, the good news is that Adam didn't pound him into the ground. I woulda done that I think if he said something like that to me. Seems that Joe always has to learn things by doing 'em wrong first."

Joe was climbing onto a horse in the chute. Chris told him to back out, and she stood by the rails and moved to quiet the horse again. Then she had Joe ease himself down and sit very still as she once again quieted the horse. Then slowly she had Joe get a firm hold of the reins and set himself for his ride. Once she felt the horse was ready, she pulled the gate open. The horse moved out and bucked a few times but then stopped as if evaluating the situation. He began bucking again but not with much enthusiasm. Soon Joe had him walking around the corral and stopped to hand him off to the wranglers.

"Pa, with Chris' help, we're getting these mustangs green broke with one ride each for most of them. It's amazing. Saving us a lot of time and money."

"Yes, I can see that she is amazing."

Hoss had to hold back a snicker, and Joe hid his behind a big grin.

"Joe, perhaps you could ask her to have lunch with us and tell us more about her experience with horses."

The altercation with Adam was forgotten, and as Joe brought Chris over to have lunch, Ben greeted her courteously and with a big smile. With the good mood of the three men, Chris was able to relax and the four of them had an enjoyable lunch and a long conversation that touched on many topics eventually. All of them were a little disappointed when it was time to get back to work, but none were as disappointed as Ben. He felt better now than he had in months, and he knew Chris was the reason. From the looks his sons gave him, Ben realized that his interest in Chris was known, but her reaction was more neutral. He would have to wait and see if his interest in her would be reciprocated. He was patient. He had courted and married three women and knew that each was different and needed different responses from him. He would learn what Chris needed. Suddenly Ben realized that he was thinking of courting Chris. The idea was appealing and he smiled all the way back to the house and for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Chapter 6

At the timber camps, Adam was concerned by the dry conditions. Apparently there had not been adequate snowfall in the winter and now with light spring rains, the area had not greened up as well as it should have. He and the foremen worked out a plan to try to prevent an accidental fire that in these conditions could quickly become dangerous and threaten many lives. He changed where he wanted them to do most of the cutting and with everything extra that had to be done, he was a day late coming home. Ben rode over on Wednesday afternoon to chat with Adam about the timber contracts for which Ben had received notification. There were some additional bids that they could put out for the season if Adam thought they could meet the deadlines. What he found was a very worried Cici. They ended up chatting for hours as the children napped. There was no reason to expect trouble, but a day's delay made both of them nervous after what had happened there when Adam had been kidnapped. As Ben was preparing to ride home, Chris came riding into the yard and moved to the stable to unsaddle and groom her horse. Ben decided it was a good time to talk with her. Cici noted his move to the stable and wondered what was up.

"Joe let you off early today?"

Chris was startled but didn't want Ben to know that. She kept a carefully neutral look and tone of voice. Never letting anyone see her true feelings had served her well in the past. Ben intrigued her as much as he frightened her. She thought that he didn't need to know that.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. Yes, we finished green breaking the rest of the mustangs and he wanted them to settle down a bit before we started in on additional training."

"Perhaps one of these days, you could have dinner with us. Hoss and Candy and their wives and children have dinner with me on most Thursday evenings. If you were free tomorrow, perhaps you would like to join us?"

"Do the hands usually get a dinner invitation?"

Ben was caught out in that one and wasn't sure how to respond. Finally, he decided to try a bit of the truth.

"Hoss and Joe are quite impressed with your work. I thought perhaps you could share some of your experiences working with horses. I'm sure we would be very interested in anything you could share. Sometimes Joe will be there too."

Chris was nervous about this. It sounded a bit like a summons, but on the other hand, he was being very gracious about it. It couldn't hurt and she had found that Matt and Jed were not any better than she was at cooking. Although Kim sent down food from the kitchen for dinner during the week, it wasn't the same as sitting at a table for a meal with all the fixings either. There would be a lot of other people at dinner as well so she had some insulation from Ben's attention if she needed it.

"Yes, thank you. That would be nice. I don't have anything other than the clothes I wear for working. I hope that's all right?"

"Certainly. You will find that all of us will be dressed that way as well. See you tomorrow then. You can clean up in the washroom at the main house if you wish. The door locks and you can have all the privacy you need."

"Won't that inconvenience your family?"

"No, Adam built us another washroom on the second floor which is very convenient, and there's a separate washhouse for the bunkhouse."

"Thank you then. I will see you tomorrow at dinner."

Ben mounted up and rode off. After a few minutes, there was the sound of a horse and a man walked into the stable. Chris thought it was Ben and embarrassed herself a bit.

"Ben, did you forget to tell me something?"

"If he did, you can probably still catch him because he's only about a mile away by now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Adam. Your father was just here inviting me to dine with him and Candy and Hoss tomorrow and I thought he might have forgotten to mention something about that."

"Ah, a dinner invitation!"

"It's just to talk business."

"Of course. You don't have to get upset. I'm just teasing you a little. And what would it hurt if he did mean a little more by it than just business?"

"I don't want anything more than business."

"Why not?"

"I just want to be like you were when I met you. Just a rambling rake running about the country and enjoying yourself."

"I'm not sure that is an accurate description. I was traveling, but I was looking for something and wasn't sure what it was. I thought I found it with Victoria, but that wasn't meant to be. I kept looking and found what I wanted by coming back home, and marrying me a pretty little wife and having children although it took me a lot of years to accomplish that and there were some, ah, obstacles to overcome first. I needed a different role on the ranch than I had when I left, and I have that now too."

"Well, I'm not looking for anything."

"Sure you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've been looking for years to escape the hell your father created. I was running toward something. You're running away from something. You want to be happy, but the only way to do it is to start running after something instead of away."

"You think you know me so well?"

"Well enough, I think. Take a chance. You might find the life you want. You might find happiness."

Adam finished grooming Sport and left to walk to the house. Cici was already at the stable but had not entered when she noted how serious the conversation was. As soon as Adam stepped outside though, she rushed into his arms. After kissing and hugging, they walked to the house. Chris had heard them and waited inside the stable until she heard them walk away. Adam had given her some things to think about.

That night Chris had a hard time sleeping. She was evaluating what Adam had said and although reluctant to accept it, she knew he might be accurate in his assessment of her. The next morning she packed some extra clothes so she could be clean for dinner and the toiletries she might need and her hairbrush. All day while working with the horses, she was distracted by thoughts about Ben Cartwright. Joe even asked her at one point what was wrong, but she snapped that she was tired, and he let it drop. Joe did tell her that he and Rachel would be at dinner but that Candy and his wife would not as their child was ill. It was nothing serious but they wanted to be together and not expose anyone else to the cold their child had.

After cleaning up in the washroom at the end of the workday, Chris nervously opened the door to the kitchen. Hop Sing had a big smile and told her to go through to the great room. She was a little hesitant, but as soon as Ben and Joe spotted her by the dining room table, they called to her to come and meet everyone. Joe introduced Rachel and his children, and then Hoss introduced Barbara and his children. Barbara immediately took a liking to Chris and asked if she would be willing to help get the table set for dinner. Once they were near the table, Barbara pulled two hair combs from her pocket. They were tortoiseshell with some gold decoration.

"If you want, you can use these. These accents will look wonderful with your dark hair."

Chris didn't know what to say. She had not used anything like these since she had been very young and her mother was still alive. After her mother's death, the attacks by her father had begun and she had shunned all things feminine in an attempt to keep him away. But she remembered what Adam had said and decided to give this a try.

"Thank you, but could you help me. I have never used anything like this in such a long time."

"Oh, I would love to help."

Barbara positioned one on each side to pull her hair away from her face but let it hang long in back. Her bangs hanging over her forehead gave her that soft look, but her hair pulled back at the sides emphasized the pretty shape of her face. The effect was noticed at dinner by all of the men, but had Ben the most mesmerized by it. He had a hard time not staring at Chris throughout the dinner and had to keep reminding himself to participate in the conversation. After dinner, Joe and his family left early so they could get their children especially the baby to bed. Shortly thereafter, Barbara took Gabe upstairs for the same purpose, but she told Chris to keep the hair combs before she left with her baby. Hoss sat with Chris and Ben enjoying brandy before he too headed upstairs taking the other two children up to bed.

Chris found herself sitting on the settee with Ben. She was nervous, and wondered what she should do now that she was alone with him. She didn't want to leave right away and appear frightened of Ben, but in fact she was a little afraid of what would happen. Ben continued to ask about the variety of jobs she had held. Soon Chris was feeling comfortable again. He wasn't doing anything to make her uncomfortable. Finally though it was time to go home. Ben said he would walk with her to the stable. There, she saddled up her horse. As she was walking out, Ben placed his hand on her shoulder. She tensed a little but waited to see what was next.

"I just wanted to say that I enjoyed your company at dinner tonight. I hope you will consent to dinner here often. I hope that you had a pleasant time."

"Mr. Cartwright I did enjoy this evening very much."

"Please call me Ben."

"It would be a bit awkward when we are working down at the corrals. I don't want the other men jumping to any conclusions."

"You can call me Mr. Cartwright there if it makes it more comfortable for you. But when you are at the house like this, please call me Ben."

Chris nodded yes and Ben dropped his hand from her shoulder. Chris mounted up to ride back to her room at Adam's place. Ben inwardly was kicking himself for not being a bit bolder and perhaps placing a kiss on her cheek. What he didn't understand was that he had done it exactly right. Anything more might have scared Chris away. His reserved yet gentle demeanor had alleviated a lot of her concerns, and she would have very pleasant dreams this night and most of them featured a distinguished silver haired rancher.

The next morning, Ben asked Hoss and Barbara if they thought another picnic after church on Sunday might be possible. His excuse was that Adam and his family had to leave very early on the previous Sunday so he thought that they could have another where all the families could be there. When Hoss and Barbara agreed, Ben headed down to the breaking corrals ostensibly to tell Joe about the picnic plans but in reality, to invite Chris to attend as well. Just to make it more plausible, he invited Candy to bring his family too if everyone was feeling healthy by then. With his plan moving forward, Ben walked back to do some paperwork that he did with a smile for the first time in a long time. In fact, he was still smiling when Hoss got back from his day's work. Ben made some excuse to Hoss that his smile and happy demeanor were all about the books balancing without Adam's help for a change. But Hoss and Barbara weren't fooled at all. Ben had all the signs of a man falling in love. They liked Chris so they chuckled a little in private at his attempts at subterfuge but began plotting too how they could help push the two together.

The next day, Chris sought out Barbara at lunchtime.

"If I go to this picnic, am I expected to be at church with everyone too? Cause I ain't been to church in a lot of years. Dressing as I do I draws enough stares and comments that it detracts from the service if you know what I mean."

Barbara thought a moment and then told Chris they were going upstairs. She led Chris to Adam's old bedroom with its large closet. Opening that door, she pulled out several dresses.

"These are some of my pre-baby dresses. I don't think I will ever fit in any of them again. You should look great in them though if you want to try."

After some initial awkwardness with the dresses, Chris found one she liked, and Barbara folded it carefully and packed it into a small valise along with the basic undergarments that would be needed. The next problem was footwear. Barbara rummaged in the closet and pulled out a pair of old moccasins. She handed those to Chris who tried them on and found them a perfect and comfortable fit.

"There, now there's no reason for anyone to stare on Sunday. You can ride in with Adam if you like or Ben can pick you up. Just let us know which would be the best for you."

A little shy about letting Barbara know how she felt, Chris held back at first. But Barbara had been so nice to her, she took a chance and trusted her.

"I would like Ben to give me a ride to church. I like talking with him, and he is the one who invited me."

Barbara was so happy she couldn't help herself. She pulled Chris into a hug, which after a little initial reluctance Chris returned. Chris was making friends here on the Ponderosa and it felt very good. That darn Adam was right again. She wasn't a rambling rake or anything like one, but then she wondered what she was. At this point, she was determined to find out though because for the first time, she realized she wasn't afraid.

 

Chapter 7

On Saturday, Barbara talked Hoss into making a visit to see Cici and Adam. Barbara wanted to talk to Cici about Chris and what they could do to help her out on Sunday. The more that Barbara had thought about it, the more she thought that Chris might need some coaching. Once Barbara was in the house, she passed Gabe to Hoss and Adam raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was going on. Cici handed Jacob to him and headed into the study to talk with Barbara.

"What are the ladies up to, Hoss?"

"Darned if I know. Barbara just had a bee in her bonnet since yesterday that she had to talk with Cici. Next I'll have to head over to Joe's so's she can talk with Rachel. Them gals have been snickering together since Sunday. You got any idea what they're planning."

"Oh, I don't think they're planning anything in particular. Just helping something along."

Hoss thought for a moment and then smiled. "Nothing like a little romance to get them gals all fired up, is there?"

"Nope. I think Pa needs to take it slow with Chris so I hope their enthusiasm doesn't make things too difficult for either of them."

"Why, is there something wrong? She seems real nice to me."

"She is, but I think that she has a lot of memories she needs to exorcize before she can be free to move forward in a relationship."

"Exercise?"

"No, no, she has some demons, some bad memories, bad experiences. She has to get past those first. I talked with her a bit, but she needs to do this herself."

"You speaking from experience here?"

Adam pursed his lips and nodded. He well understood how tormented Chris might be, and how she would have to reinvent herself. He was sure that Barbara and Cici and Rachel too meant well, but they needed to give Chris some time to readjust as well. Even then, she might never be the woman that she would have been because she would never forget her experiences. Those things had shaped her, and there would be a limit on how much she could change.

"Do ya think that maybe you oughta have a talk with Pa about Chris?"

"I think it might be a little late to talk about the birds and the bees with Pa." Adam smiled at that thought, but a look at Hoss, and he realized Hoss must have been serious. "A talk about what?"

"Well, I'm thinking that you better than anyone would know the best way for him to approach her so he don't scare her off. To me, she seems as skittish as a new fawn. I see it, but I don't think Pa has. Maybe you could explain it to him and why she's that way."

Adam was lost in thought for a time. He agreed with Hoss that he was the one who knew Chris best. Perhaps it would help, but he wasn't sure how well his father would accept advice from him. They were getting along much better now that Adam worked independently. If he still had the day-to-day contact and orders to follow, he was sure that he and his father would have been at odds more than they were in agreement. He never wanted to return to those times. So the key issue was how to approach his father so that they could converse instead of argue. He shared his misgivings with Hoss who agreed with his assessment and wondered too how the two of them could do this.

Before they could go further in the discussion, Barbara and Cici came outside. Gabe and Davy had been chasing each other up and down the hill in front of the house. Davy was a lot faster and naturally graceful. Gabe was learning to walk and still had the drunken sailor gait so it was entertaining to watch them. Jacob was sleeping in Adam's arms. Gabe was getting tired and toppled over and rolled down the hill. He thought it was so much fun, he climbed up the hill to do it again. Barbara encouraged Davy to do the same but he declined and instead just stood and laughed at his younger cousin

"Barbara, he won't do anything like that. He won't try anything where he is out of control."

"Oh, Cici, that is too bad. He's so serious sometimes for a little boy."

"Well, older brother, I wonder where those traits came from?"

"Ha, ha, ha."

Adam had always thought that the trials of his youth as he lived without a home and without a mother most of the time had caused him to be the way he was. As he watched his son grow though, he began to consider that perhaps some of it was just the way he was meant to be. So then he considered how much of Chris was meant to be and how much was because of the experiences she had. As Barbara and Hoss took their leave, Adam told Cici that he was riding over to talk with his father. When she asked why, he told her.

Davy wanted to ride along and he walked with Adam to the stable. After Adam saddled Sport and led him outside, Davy climbed up on the back of the buckboard. Adam mounted up and then walked Sport next to the buckboard where Adam reached down to pull Davy aboard. Cici watched from the door of the house admiring her guys and waved when they turned to the house to wave goodbye. Even from there she could see the huge grin on her son's face. There was nowhere else he wanted to be than with his father. She hoped that he and Adam would have a closer relationship than the troubled one that Adam had often had with Ben when he was younger. Once at the Ponderosa, Adam lowered Davy with one arm and then dismounted. By then Ben was outside to see who had arrived. Davy ran toward him, and Ben set his coffee down in a hurry so he could hug his grandson.

"What brings you here on a Saturday morning? Not that I mind of course, just curious."

"I came with Papa."

"Yes, I saw that. I was wondering too why your Papa came."

"I dunno."

"Well, Davy wanted to come. And I wanted to talk with you about something."

"That sounds a bit serious. Let me take Davy inside. Candy is finishing breakfast and Hop Sing made doughnuts. Davy, would you like a fresh hot doughnut?"

Candy's family was visiting friends so Ben had invited him to share meals with the family until his family returned. Davy liked Candy because he talked to him just like he talked to the hands. It made Davy feel grownup so he behaved very well with him. Ben walked back outside to find out what Adam wanted to discuss and was surprised at the topic.

"I didn't think that you knew all of her history and how it might have affected her. You see her as a beautiful woman, but she is carrying some memories inside that have affected her."

With a bemused expression, Ben asked Adam what he thought he should do.

"I know you think this is kind of funny, but I mean it only in the best of ways. I like Chris, and I think the two of you could be very happy. I also believe that one wrong action could send her flying away. She's suffered some trauma in her life, has no ties here yet, and could leave if she felt at all uncomfortable. I'm just asking for you to take it slow with her for her sake. She told me she likes it here and has no plans to leave. I've seen how gentle you have always been with any woman you cared for. I'm just saying that you have to be extra gentle here."

Adam leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. Ben noted the furrows in his son's forehead and knew he was uncomfortable or even worried. Ben took time to think before answering his son's concerns.

"You are probably right. The only time I touched her was to put a hand on her shoulder when I was speaking to her. It felt that she was shivering. Now I think it might have been fear and not the cold."

"Pa, her father was a big man like you, and he had a full head of silver hair and a booming voice. He was a preacher for a time before he gave it up to pursue horse farming full time."

"So tomorrow could be a very important day."

Without betraying any of Chris' confidences, Adam felt that he had said enough for his father to understand. He nodded in response to his father before he went inside to collect his son. After cleaning him up, he mounted up on Sport, and Ben handed Davy up to him. Davy was having a grand day, and his beaming smile was all the evidence anyone would need to know that. Adam told him that on Sunday after church, there would be another picnic. Davy started clapping his hands.

"Catch frogs. Daddy fall in water."

"Oh no, if anyone goes in the water this time, it's you!"

Adam tickled his son a little and then pulled him into a tight embrace. He hoped, as his son grew older, they could keep doing things together like this and keep talking. He had been surprised that his father had taken his comments so well. Other than a bit of a smirk at first, he had listened.

How much he had listened was evidenced the next day. Ben acted with the utmost chivalry toward Chris. By the time they arrived at church, he helped her down from the carriage and then offered his elbow. Chris placed her hand in his elbow and they walked to church. On the way he introduced Christine to any who greeted him. That was one thing he had learned as they drove in. Her given name was Christine Catherine which had caused Ben to chuckle and Chris to wonder what was funny. He explained that Cici was Cynthia Catherine and he wasn't ever going to call Chris by her initials as it would be too confusing. Chris told him how Cici had come to her room the day before with a shawl, purse, and a necklace to complement the dress Chris had picked out from the selection Barbara had given her. Everything the two ladies had done for her made her feel more comfortable even though it had been a long time since she had worn a pretty dress like this. In church, Ben walked up to his normal seat. One by one, his sons' and their families joined them until they had most of the first two rows on the right side filled. There was quite a bit of chatter in church, and although it was whispering, the volume of it made it audible. Adam leaned over to Cici to say that he was glad to know it wasn't about him any more. His father had taken the spotlight.

Later at the shore of the lake, Ben guided Chris to the picnic area the family used. He put his hand on her elbow as they walked to be sure she didn't trip over any of the rocks or stones in the uneven path. The afternoon went much like the previous Sunday except no one fell in the lake. Hoss and Joe had learned that hunting for frogs in your best clothes was not something the wives appreciated. They would do it one day soon when they got a chance to go fishing. As the sun started to descend, the families packed up their picnic stuff and their children to head home. As the last of the three carriages drove out of sight, Ben sighed. He had watched them go with pride but also longing for more time with all of them. Chris walked up to him and took his hand. Ben smiled down at her and they walked to the carriage. After he helped her up and they drove nearly back to Adam's place, Ben pulled the team to a stop. He looked at Chris who shrank away from him just a bit.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to say that I enjoyed being with you today and I would like to do this every Sunday in the foreseeable future if you don't mind."

Chris relaxed. Men she had known would have wanted something much more from her by this time, and she would have already ended the relationship as a result.

"Ben, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Why haven't you tried to kiss me? Every man I have ever been with has tried that almost from the start."

"And what did you do?"

"I sent them packing."

"That's why. I had the feeling that it wouldn't be welcome yet. I want you to stay. I want you to be my friend and maybe a lot more. I am willing to wait and see. I want you to be comfortable with me and not afraid of what I might try. When you want me to kiss you, you let me know because I would certainly like to do that."

Chris leaned back with a hand to each cheek. Ben recognized it as the way she would get anytime she was thinking. After a few moments, she looked at him.

"Could we try a little kiss now? It's my idea so I won't send you packing if I don't like it."

Ben leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Then he sat back up. Chris leaned back in that thinking pose again. Ben started the team up again and they arrived at Adam's place a short time later. Chris hadn't said anything. Ben climbed down and helped her out of the carriage and she remained silent.

"Well goodbye for now. I hope you're not upset."

"Goodbye, Ben. Until we meet again."

Chris smiled at him and Ben beamed.

"And Ben."

"Yes?"

"I liked it."

Chris turned and walked into her room and left Ben sitting there with his mouth open. He wanted to say something, but not a single thought was in his head now except the kiss and what she had said. When he saw the lamps light up the interior, he turned his team toward home. An hour later as he was putting the team in the corral, he still had that smile on his face.

 

Chapter 8

Monday morning was a routine day for the Cartwrights. Adam went to town to conduct some mining business, get some cash from the bank to take with him to the timber camps on Tuesday, and pick up the mail. Hoss was busy directing the spring roundup and moving of the herds to the higher pastures because the big drive of the year was about to get under way. Joe was busy at the breaking corrals training the horses needed to fulfill contracts. Ben was at home but had no ledger work because it was Monday, and he would have no paperwork until Adam arrived with the mail. So Ben decided to take a trip down to the breaking corrals to see how everything was going and of course to say hello to one of the hands of whom he was growing very fond. It was a pleasant spring day.

Once Adam arrived with the mail, Ben's mood changed dramatically. The cattle buyers in Salt Lake City wanted to renegotiate the price per head of cattle, and the horses they were to deliver to some ranches in Wyoming had just increased their order, but had not changed the time limits that were in the contract. Someone would have to go work out the details with all of those parties, and Ben realized it would have to be him.

"Pa, at least the ride is more pleasant than going over the summit to California with the spring storms we've been getting from that direction."

"You can sugarcoat it all you want, Adam. This is not a pleasant trip."

"And the timing stinks too." Adam smiled at his father realizing the true reason he was reluctant to be gone for the next two to three weeks. Ben looked at his oldest son and knew he wasn't able to fool him a bit. "You really are beginning to like Chris a lot, aren't you?"

"Yes, I find her easy to talk with and pleasant to be with."

"She might want to go with you."

Ben looked a little happier for a moment but his demeanor grew serious again. "Even at my age, it would not be seen as proper to travel with a single woman and no chaperone."

"I don't think Chris would worry about that."

"I would."

"Because, if things work out, you would want the people here to show her respect?"

"You know it can be a bit irritating when you try to read my mind like that."

"I didn't think I was trying; I thought I was succeeding." A 'hmff' was the only response he got to that. Adam had to take his leave to get some things done before he left the next morning. "I'll see you when you get back then. Good luck with the trip and other things!"

Ben picked up a book like he was going to throw it, and Adam rushed out the door but was laughing. Ben shook his head and smiled at his son's antics. He liked this new relationship with Adam. And he couldn't stay in a sour mood for long: all he had to do was think of Chris and his spirits rose. He decided that he would go tell her he was leaving for a few weeks. He wanted to be sure she knew he cared about her feelings. That evening he sat with Joe and Hoss to get all the information he needed to settle the issues with their buyers. He left early on Tuesday morning.

For the next week, all went normally as Hoss left on the drive, Joe worked with the horses, and Adam made a trip to the timber camps and then inspected all of the mines they owned in whole or part. It was on the following Monday, that everything fell apart. Adam went to town to get the mail as was his usual pattern on a Monday. Seeing his father's handwriting on an envelope though caught his attention immediately. The envelope was addressed to 'Cartwrights, Virginia City', which was very unusual. He tore the envelope open expecting some unpleasant news but found worse than he expected.

Sons: I'm being held by some men who want ten thousand dollars to let

me go. They bushwhacked me and would have killed me except they

wanted more money than what I had on me when they found out who I was.

Please send money as I am expecting they will let me go on to Ruby.

Money can be sent to the following address:

Travers, Littleton Branch Bank, Elko.

Once the money is there, they will let me go.

Please don't do anything foolish as these men mean business

so my life depends on your cooperation.

I am well so don't do anything stupid. Pa

Adam went to the bank to make arrangements for the money to be sent but told them to delay it until he notified them to do so. Then he raced out of town to let Cici and Joe know what was happening. After retrieving what he needed from his house, he headed out to see Joe. Cici went to tell Rachel and Barbara what was happening. Within hours, they were all at the Ponderosa main house waiting to hear what Adam and Joe had decided to do.

Adam had spoken to Joe at the breaking corrals where many of the hands heard what was happening. When the two decided to ride out to Wells, many volunteered to join them but Joe asked if they could please handle all the work with the horses so he could help his father. Chris volunteered to come along. Joe was going to say no until Adam intervened.

"When I resigned my marshal's position, they refused to accept it and officially made me retired. How about you?"

"The same. I still have my badge. How about you?"

"Yes, I still have it as well. It will help if we go back to active duty temporarily."

"Well, will someone tell me how that helps?"

"Joe, Adam and I will have authority over local sheriffs and can demand things that a civilian can't. We also can take custody of anyone who is taken alive. It was clever of Ben to put his location in that letter. With what he did, they still feel they have him in an unknown location but 'I am well so' and that he can go 'on to Ruby' is all we needed."

"What does that mean?"

Adam answered that one. "They've got him held between Ruby and Wells. There aren't that many places between the two and we can question people about any unusual activity. It shouldn't take long to find where they are."

"You don't think they're going to let him go, do you?" There was no answer, which was an answer in itself.

At the house, Candy joined them and insisted on joining the rescue party. The four said their goodbyes. Adam had sent a telegram ahead of where he thought Hoss was hoping to let him know what was happening. If it failed to reach him, they were moving in the same direction and would go get him. Adam wrote a letter explaining what was happening to Roy and asked him to notify the marshals' office in Sacramento that he and Chris were on active duty for a time so that if they needed verification along the way, they could get it. Adam pinned his badge on as did Chris. The four mounted up and headed toward Wells and the Ruby Mountains, a place that held painful memories for Adam. He pushed the thoughts of those aside so he could concentrate on what they had to do now.

In a small cabin in the Ruby Mountains not far from Wells, three men sat at a table enjoying a meal of beans, potatoes, and bacon. On the floor, Ben sat with his hands and feet tied. His hands were numb and he was beginning to worry if he would lose some function in his hands if they kept him tied like this much longer. Twice a day, they untied him so he could relieve himself, drink some water, and eat what little they gave him. He realized he was only alive because they might need another note written. He had no doubts that he would be killed as soon as they had verification that the money had been sent. He had seen all of their faces the first day and could identify them. He would walk out of this cabin alive only if his sons could manage a rescue. Ben knew the odds were against him but knew his sons had beaten the odds many times. He hoped there was one more ace in that deck.

Once near Wells, the men split up. Hoss had joined them in Elko. He brought Jed with him. Jed was part Paiute and would help with the tracking if needed. Adam and Chris went to town and took a room at the hotel across the street from the bank. The others camped just outside of town and Joe came into town to act as a lookout for Adam and Chris. He understood now why Adam had asked him to pack his suit. He dressed as a businessman and sat in the bank at one of the desks doing his best to look like he belonged there. Adam sent a telegram instructing their bank back home to send the money as previously arranged. Adam and Chris took turns watching the bank from the window of the hotel. Chris had notified the sheriff that they were in town and what they were doing. He agreed to help them with anything they needed. They waited for a man to enter the bank to check on the progress of the wire transfer. As soon as they saw someone fitting that description, they planned to follow him and apprehend him to get more information about who was holding Ben. The others were waiting and watching the town and would join them when they saw them leave. It didn't take long. Early the next morning, a rather scruffy looking man entered the telegraph office and then headed to the bank. He came out of the bank with his saddlebags looking much fuller than when he had entered. Joe walked out of the bank and casually took off his hat and wiped his brow. It was the agreed upon signal. Chris went down to the street to be sure to follow. Adam watched only long enough to see that she was following and then he left as well. He was fuming and guessed that Joe would be as angry as he was. The man was riding Buck.

The rescue mission went into active mode. Adam and Chris rode to the right of the man they were following and stayed in the trees and on the high ground. If he looked back, he would not realize he was being followed. Joe followed far behind having taken off his suit and put on his other clothing after leaving town. The rest were set up to work a good tail that the man would never see. By having one ride ahead to pick him up at a more distant point, the one in closer pursuit would then switch and ride rapidly ahead to pick up their quarry further along. By leapfrogging like that, they were able to keep him in sight of one of them throughout the morning until Adam spotted a ramshackle little cabin. He began to work his way down through the trees toward the rider. Chris saw him moving down and headed that way as well.

Riding in fast, Adam pulled up in front of the kidnapper who immediately went for his gun. Adam was faster and had his pistol pointed at the man's chest before the man's pistol cleared leather. The man let his pistol drop into the holster and raised his hands. He has seen the marshal's star on Adam's vest. Soon Chris was behind him and ordered him off of Buck. He complied, and when Adam told him to lie on the ground, he did that as well. So far he was guilty of robbery and he had spent time in prison already and knew he was looking at more time. He planned to wait to see how this turned out, but he knew that at this point, it wasn't going to be a hanging for him; he was sure of that. His brother and his cousin in the cabin had killed and would probably hang if captured. There wasn't anything he could do about that. He told that to the two marshals what they had done hoping to get a little better deal in the long run by cooperating. Just a short distance behind, Jed and Hoss were leading Joe and Candy and the four soon joined them. The sheriff and his two deputies rode in a short time later.

With information from the man they had captured, Chris directed Jed, Candy, and the deputies where to go and soon they had the cabin effectively quarantined. The crucial question now was what were they going to do to rescue Ben from the cabin. The kidnapper they had captured, who identified himself as Pete Logan, suggested a plan. He said he could go to the cabin without the money to tell them it wasn't there yet. Then he would likely be the one directed to take Ben outside to relieve himself because he said he was always the one who had to do that. That would be the opening the rescue party needed. Hoss and Joe were unwilling to work with a criminal, but Adam explained why it was their best option.

"We've seen this in our work before. Once they know they are well and truly caught with no way out, they try to work the best deal for themselves as they can. Pete knows he's going to prison, but his cooperation, if it saves Pa's life, will get him consideration from the judge and a shorter sentence. He knows the other two in there have no hope at this point. If caught, they will hang for crimes they have already committed. If they stay in the cabin and shoot it out, they have a tiny chance to escape. He's going to give them that."

"Ya, but Adam, what if he tells them we're out here, and they kill Pa or try to use him as a shield?"

"He won't do that because he knows that if Pa dies, he's a dead man."

They all looked over to see Pete who was nodding his head. He would cooperate because it was the only chance he had. With the money removed from the saddlebags and cartridges removed from his pistol and rifle, he was allowed to ride to the cabin. Tension rose and prayers were whispered. This had to work!

 

Chapter 9

The Cartwright brothers and their posse waited in the trees around the cabin where Ben was being held. Adam wasn't sure he was actually breathing as he waited in his spot. He looked to either side of him where Joe and Hoss were and they looked as intent as he felt. They were ringed in a half circle in front of the cabin. Each was as well hidden as possible. Their horses tied well away from the cabin and completely out of sight. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and Ben staggered through the doorway and walked toward the trees at the side. His ankles were hobbled like you would tie a horse for grazing so it wouldn't wander off. Obviously it would prevent him from running, but in his condition, it didn't look like he could run anyway. Pete walked behind him with a pistol aimed at his back. They heard raucous laughter from inside and then some ribald comments directed at 'Petey' who yelled 'Shut up!' back at them. Ben fumbled with the buttons on his pants and finally was able to open them.

Adam's anger at his father's condition didn't prevent a smile. Ben was standing in front of the trees where Chris was hiding, and she would not be able to avoid a view of Ben's most private body part. Adam quickly glanced at Joe who had his fist pressed to his mouth and then to Hoss whose back was to him but the shaking of his shoulders indicated he was laughing silently. Once Ben laboriously got himself back in order, Chris ran from the trees where she had been hiding to grab his arm and pull him to cover. Pete ran behind them and the three disappeared into the heavy cover of a thick stand of spruce. There was some swearing from inside as at least one of them must have been watching. He stepped outside to fire into the trees, and Adam and Joe fired almost simultaneously hitting him and knocking him back into the ramshackle cabin.

The cabin door slammed shut. Now all they could do was wait. Adam turned and nodded to Hoss to go see to their father. He looked over at Joe and did the same. He and the rest would wait to see what the last man in the cabin did. He did nothing. Now it was a standoff, but there was little for them to lose. He would be killed, surrender, or get away but no one of the posse was in danger at this point and Ben was safe. Adam waited until he saw Hoss slipping through the trees toward him.

"That was one heck of a reunion! I hugged him and Joe hugged him but I think he and Chris are still hugging and kissing. Go say hello to Pa if you can pull him away from Chris."

Adam followed the way back through the trees that Hoss had used to get to him. His heart was still pounding and wouldn't slow down until he could verify with his eyes that his father was all right. By the time he reached Ben, Chris was sitting on the ground next to him giving him some jerky and water.

"Adam, son, I am so glad to see you. You boys and Chris looked like angels when I saw you."

Ben's voice was weak and he looked pale, but other than some bruises and abrasions, he was unhurt. Adam walked over and placed his hand on his father's shoulder as he squatted next to him.

Chris stood. "Adam, now that you're here, I'm going to go get some medical supplies from the saddlebags and a blanket."

"Chris, look in my saddlebags, there's soap, a towel, and a change of clothing all in a sack. Bring back a few of the canteens if you would, please."

"Chris told me how you planned all of this. You saved me, and no one got hurt."

"Well none of the good guys got hurt. I think there's a dead man in the cabin, and the odds aren't looking good for the last one either."

"Ye shall reap what ye shall sow. Those men were among the worst I have ever dealt with. They would have killed me for a few dollars, my saddle, and my horse, but I was using the saddle you boys gave me one Christmas. With all the silver and turquoise on it, they asked who I was. Luckily for me, they recognized the name. They were going to kill me as soon as they got the money. They made no secret of it because you were sending the money to Elko so they thought you had no idea where I was. I was very surprised to see Chris with you."

"Well, I think she was very surprised to see you a short time ago too."

Adam was smiling and Ben was looking puzzled. Suddenly, he realized what had happened. If Chris was the one running out of the trees to grab him and pull him to safety, then she was the one who was closest to him when he was relieving himself.

"Adam, no!"

"Oh, yes, Pa, there was nothing between you and her, and she had to keep her eyes on you so that she could grab you at the right moment. If she had waited too long, Pete would have had to start walking you back to the cabin."

Well, Ben wasn't pale any more. His cheeks had taken on a very healthy rosy glow. What he was wondering was how he was going to be able to look at Chris when she got back.

"Pa, she's forty-five years old. She's worked a lot with men. It probably isn't the first one she's seen."

"Adam, it's not funny."

"On the contrary, to everyone but you, it is very funny."

"I suppose the ridicule will be with me all the way home."

"Oh yes, indeed. In fact, this story will never die. When you start in on telling the grandchildren those stories of what happens when you changed your son's diaper in the cold air of the trail or how some girl stole our clothes when we were out swimming in the lake, or …"

"Enough! That's blackmail."

"That it is, but as far as I know, in this case, it's legal!"

Joe, Hoss, and the sheriff walked in to the clearing to ask Adam how he planned to get the last one out of the cabin. They were worried that he might find a way to slip away in the dark and his horses were tied right next to the cabin. It would be suicide to try to get them in daylight. Adam said he would talk with Jed, and they had some things they could do. Once Chris was back, they cleaned Ben up and bandaged his wrists. His hands were swollen but he had feeling in all of his fingertips so it appeared there would be no lasting problem. Chris felt his forehead to see if he had a fever because his face was so red, and Ben snapped that he didn't have a fever. Joe snickered, and Hoss and Adam smiled. Chris looked up at the three of them and then smiled as well. Someone had told Ben what she had seen. She thought it was funny and asked Ben if he needed to relieve himself before they walked back to the horses. Ben rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"From the frying pan into the fire. I go from one torment to another."

Chris and Hoss walked Ben back to the horses. They were going to stay there and cook up some food as Ben rested. The men watching the cabin planned to work in shifts, eating and resting when they weren't watching. Adam did not assign any spot for him and Jed, but instead the two of them walked away together talking. Later as dusk arrived, Joe went to get some food and saw Adam's boots and hat sitting on the ground near his saddle. Ben was sleeping and the two deputies there had no idea what was going on.

Next to the cabin, Adam and Jed, who had crawled to the cabin from the back, were lying on the ground and slipping the reins of the outlaws' horses from the hitching rail and tying the three horses to Buck. Once all four were free, the string was led away by Jed who was walking to the outside of Buck so he couldn't be seen from the cabin. Suddenly there was a shout from the cabin and Jed started to run with the horses. Dressed in dark clothing and hidden behind Buck, there was no target and Adam heard the man in the cabin swearing. Adam piled some brush up against the cabin wall and then crawled to the other side and did the same. Then he crawled back to the trees. Once he was there, he gathered kindling and firewood and as darkness grew, he crawled out and set up a fire ring about twenty feet from the cabin and then placed the wood in it circling a good stash of kindling. Moving back into the trees, he circled to the other side and did the same. He left the sack he had been using to pull rocks for the fire ring in the fire ring to add to the kindling. He crawled away and went back to the horses. As he walked in wearing moccasins and very dusty dark clothes, he thanked a similarly clad Jed for his help. Both men pulled off the moccasins and put their boots and hats back on. Then they sat down and each began stripping bark from a branch and then sharpening one end to make what looked like a small throwing spear.

"Are you two going to tell us what you're doing?"

"We're making throwing spears."

"I can see that! What are they for?"

"Throwing."

"Adam, I swear, I am going to punch you if you don't tell me."

"Joseph! Jed and Adam set up two campfires. When it's dark, they're going to light those spears and throw them into the kindling and start two fires in front of the cabin. That man won't be able to get away because the area will be lighted."

"Yes, Joe, and then we're going to tell him we're going to do the same to the cabin if he doesn't come out. By then he should have enough light to see brush piled up against the side walls of the cabin."

"But you can't start a fire here, Adam, the timber is too dry. You'll start a forest fire."

"We know that, but he doesn't. He'll either surrender or come out fighting. It will be over soon."

Adam and Jed started to wrap some cloth and dry material just above the tips of their spears. Nodding to one another, they headed off to start the campfires. Chris left to set up firing lines so that they wouldn't accidentally shoot each other. It worked as expected. Less than an hour after the campfires started burning in front of the cabin, a man burst from the door and headed to the trees closest to the cabin. In that set of spruce, Chris and the sheriff opened fire. The man fell dead. Once it was clear it was over, the posse members checked the inside of the cabin. The man in there had apparently bled out with no help from his cousin.

The two bodies were dragged in front of the cabin and rolled into dirty blankets found inside. Once they were tied into secure bundles, they were placed back inside the cabin to keep them away from scavengers. The next morning, the sheriff and his deputies would take the two bodies and the prisoner back to town. The three horses and saddles would be adequate payment for their services and to pay the costs of burying the two dead men.

The Cartwrights and their friends slept well that night. The next morning after breakfast, they helped Ben to mount up on Buck and started on a direct route back to the Ponderosa. As they rode through the unfamiliar territory, Adam started to get a funny nervous feeling. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up and there were goose bumps on his arms. He didn't know why he felt so apprehensive. He became so agitated that Hoss looked over at him and asked if he was all right. He just shrugged and said he was. They rode less than a mile when Adam suddenly pulled Sport to a stop. He looked all around in almost a panic mode. Everyone looked at him wondering what was wrong.

As Adam looked up the slope, things began to look familiar, and he rode Sport up the steep incline. He stopped in front of a pile of large rocks. Hoss rode up next to him to ask what was wrong, but Adam dismounted and stood silently in front of the rocks. Everyone in the group was there by that time. Adam turned and looked at Chris and nodded his head. Then he turned back and began pulling some of the rocks away from the pile. What he uncovered very quickly was a small cave. He pulled more rocks away, and then dropped to his knees and lowered his head. Chris was by his side and looked into the cave and saw what she expected. There was a hide wrapped bundle inside tied with rawhide and still caked with some dried mud. It had once held a larger content but now just a few bones and pieces of bright blue cloth showed. Chris took Adam's hand and he looked at her tear-streaked face even as his tears flowed. He had found Victoria's last resting place.

 

Chapter 10

Adam stood and reached a hand out to Chris who took it. Ben, Hoss, and Joe had all dismounted and walked over to see what was in the cave. Adam had just said 'Victoria' and they had understood except for Ben who was in the dark as he had only heard the story from Joe who had forgotten some parts before he talked with his father.

"Pa, this is the gal Adam married and was fixin to bring to the Ponderosa all those years ago. She got buried by the Shoshoni who saved his life, and he never could find the burial place when he came back to look."

Ben looked at Chris then because this was her sister. Chris took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Adam, I think we've shed enough of today's tears for yesterday's sorrows. We should close this back up and leave her in peace."

Adam nodded his head and began to pick up the rocks he had pushed to each side and built the wall again. The others all helped until it was difficult to tell that the burial cave had ever been opened. Adam looked around for smaller stones and gravel to place in the crevices between rocks. The group helped with that too. Soon the grave was well sealed again.

"Oh, oh, Pa, Adam, I think we got trouble again."

The group turned to see a large party of Shoshoni men riding toward them. Even from a distance, it appeared that their faces were painted, and that they were all carrying weapons of various types. Adam handed his hat to his father and walked out to meet them.

"Newe. Behne!"

"Behne!"

Adam reached the group and several of the men dismounted to greet him in a friendly fashion. They stood talking for quite a time until a much younger man rode up to join them. He jumped off his horse and ran toward Adam which made the group on the hill a bit nervous until he grasped Adam's forearms and greeted him with a great smile. There was a bit more conversation and Adam pulled cartridges out of his belt and handed them to the young man.

"Aishen."

Then the young man pointed at the pack horses they were leading and said 'bozheena' and one of the other men dismounted and retrieved a package from one of the horses. It was smoked buffalo meat and the young man handed it to Adam.

"Aishen."

One of the men then pointed to the cave and the group on the hill heard 'Wa'ipi' as Adam nodded. The men placed hands on his shoulders and bowed their heads briefly before mounting up and waving as they rode away. Adam walked back to the group who stood near the small cave.

"Adam, I thought we were in bit trouble with that war party all painted up."

"Joe, this was a hunting party and most of what you thought was paint are tattoos they have on their faces. There was a bit of paint because they were celebrating a special occasion, a wedding. They are bringing in meat for the feast."

"Say, Adam, who was that young man and why did you give him ammunition?"

"Hoss, he is the son of one of the chiefs and he's the bridegroom. He is also the youth I rescued all those years ago."

"Son, is this the band who saved your life then?"

"Yes, I lived with them until I was fit to travel. I learned the language here. It isn't that different from the Paiute I learned from Young Wolf so it didn't take long to understand the basics."

"So why did he give you something?"

"It is the way. Respect for one another makes it necessary."

Adam then showed them the smoked buffalo meat and Hoss was very interested. They moved a short distance away to have lunch, and Hoss especially was glad it wasn't more jerky and beans. Adam opened his saddlebag and tossed two cans of peaches to Hoss.

"Dadburnit, Adam, you had these all the time and didn't say nothing."

"Hoss, if we ate them right away, we would have a lot of days to go with only jerky, beans, and coffee. Thought I would break the routine a little at some point and now seemed to be a good time."

"Ya got anything else in there to break the routine?"

Adam grinned and pulled out a bag of hard candies that he passed around and then told Hoss he could keep what was left. After lunch, Adam and Chris walked back to the burial cave, bowed their heads, and said a small prayer before rejoining the others for the ride home.

Ben and Chris again rode side by side. They were learning a lot about each other and their family histories. There was a lot of time to talk. Chris had been exuberant to find him alive and unharmed, but since his rescue, she had returned to a more reserved nature around him. Ben accepted that, and in his heart, was quite pleased that when she had let her guard down, it was clear she loved him even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet. Ben had courted and married three very different women. Christine was the most unusual by far. He was calling her Christine because he felt more close to her with the more feminine version of her name. He had tried calling her Chrissy once but both of them burst out laughing at the incongruity of calling a woman like her by such a frilly nickname. His sons seemed to like her, and although just a few years older than Adam, she was old enough that there would not be the talk like there had been when people in town thought he was involved with Joan.

Adam and Joe rode side by side and appeared to have mended the tears in their relationship. Joe was very interested in the time that Adam had spent with the Shoshoni and what he had learned there. The two spent a lot of time talking about that and about their families as they rode.

Hoss and Candy seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time telling stories and trying to get a reaction from the other. There was a lot of laughter back there that caused the riders in front to turn often. Jed rode near Candy and Hoss remaining fairly quiet but being highly entertained by all the stories. As soon as they reached Battle Mountain, Ben sent telegrams home to let them know they were on their way. From there also, Hoss and Josh returned to the drive and Candy went with them to help out. Hoss would do his best to renegotiate the terms of the contract when he got the herd to the buyers. If they were too recalcitrant, there would be other buyers in that area who would be willing to buy which would pressure the original buyers to hold to the contract they already had.

The rest of the group rode as fast as the horses could carry them. After several more nights of camping, all were ready to sleep in the comfort of their own beds. Once they reached the Ponderosa, it was already dark. Ben asked Chris to stay in the guest room and his stare challenged his sons to remain quiet. They did and Chris agreed to stay. Joe and Adam rode to their homes.

At Joe's home, his arrival caused all of his children to get out of bed even though they had been there for over an hour. Rachel had made the mistake of mentioning that day that their father might be home soon. The girls each had their own bedroom now since Joe and Adam had finished the addition to the home. Rachel had to wait for their daughters to kiss and hug Joe before she got her chance. After Anna and Beth had pestered their father with questions for almost an hour, she told them it was time to go back to bed that they reluctantly did. After they left the room and Rachel placed their son in his cradle, she turned to look at Joe with a look that could not be misinterpreted. He took her hand and with a big grin walked to their bedroom.

As Adam reached his home, he put Sport in the stable and groomed him. He was a little surprised as he walked to the house to see that it was dark. As he reached the veranda though, he was more than pleased when his wife greeted him. Cici had been waiting to see if he would reach home or if she would have to sleep alone again that night. She had just about been ready to give up when she had heard a horse and rider approach so she had waited. Dressed in robe and gown, she threw her arms around Adam's neck and kissed him with passion. It was an hour before they made it into the house. Adam had to pick up his hat, saddlebags, and a few other items of clothing before he came into the house. He went to the washroom upstairs to clean up and shave. Then he joined Cici in bed and they slept in each other's arms. As hints of dawn were just beginning, Adam was awakened by Cici's roaming hands. That interlude was as gentle and slow as the previous night's had been frenetic and passionate.

"I may have to be gone on a few more trips if this is how it will be when I return."

"It may be this way for a few more months."

"Ah, only a few months?"

"Well, remember when you told me that you built this house to make sure we had lots of room for children? Well we will be filling one more of those rooms in about seven or eight months. And you know how I get when I'm pregnant."

Adam pulled her close and kissed her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her neck, and anything else he could.

"Well, my sweet, that must mean you are happy about this."

Cici smiled in contentment. A gorgeous, loving husband, children and a baby on the way, wonderful family members and friends, and a grand home were things that she had never expected when she had chosen to have a career. Even though the career as a doctor had been adjusted to the requirements of marriage and family, she still had that too. She had married Adam when she still thought he might be a bit of a rambler but he had proven to be a solid and steadfast man and husband.

"Do you think Chris will stay?"

"How did we get from having a baby to talking about Chris? Oh never mind, that curious mind of yours is a given."

Adam told Cici the whole story about Chris and the rescue of Ben. Cici laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks about what Chris saw just before the rescue, and then was very emotional when Adam repeated what Hoss had said of Ben and Chris' reunion. Adam's look turned very cool and Chris knew he was going to talk about something serious because those conversations always started when he had that face like a mask. He told Cici of finding Victoria's burial cave.

"It's very good that happened for you and for Chris. Wakes and funerals are really for the living so they can say goodbye and know that it is over, to close that episode so they can move on."

Cici noted the look of worry on Adam's face.

"I know you loved and lost. I knew about Victoria just as I know about Marlee. I know of the others too. What matters to me is that you're still here and you love me. That's all that matters."

Cici snuggled into Adam's embrace. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

"So you never answered my question. Do you think Chris will stay?"

Adam started laughing then and couldn't stop to answer the question for quite a while.

"Well, Pa calls her Christine and she doesn't seem to mind. So what do you think?"

 

Chapter 11

The next morning, as Adam and Cici dressed, got the children up and ready for the day, and had breakfast, their conversation about his trip continued.

"Could you get in trouble for giving ammunition to Washakie's son? I thought it was illegal to sell or give that to Indians."

"Washakie has never gone to war against whites. His people have always been there to help just like they did when they rescued me. They have helped many travelers through their lands. Washakie has been employed by the army on a number of occasions."

"What would the army do employing a Shoshoni chief?"

"They scout for the army. Many of the Newe have scouted for the army and received weapons such as rifles and pistols."

"Why do you call them 'Newe'?"

"Shoshoni is the white name for them. Newe is their name."

"Do you speak their language?"

"I know the basics from living with them. Not too different than the Paiute I learned as a child."

"Teach me some, please."

"Aishen is thank you."

"Aishen."

"You're welcome. Behne is a greeting, wa'ipi is woman, dainah is man, bungu is horse, and bozheena is buffalo."

"So as I get huge with your child, you better not call me a bozheena wa'ipi!"

"I'll just call you weda'."

"What's a weda'?"

"Oh, that means sweet flower."

But as he said it, he was laughing, and Cici knew that's not what it meant. She chased him around the great room and Davy started to laugh and run with them. Finally Cici and Davy caught him and they tumbled to the floor laughing. There was a knock on the door and Ben opened the door and entered followed by Chris, and both had to smile to see Adam laying on the floor being held down by the petite Cici and his small son and being tickled by both.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"Papa, Adam called me a name in Newe, and he won't tell me what it was."

"Newe?"

"It's Shoshoni. Cici wanted to learn some of the words. I just said that as her pregnancy advances, she'll be a weda'."

"Pregnancy?"

"Oh yeah. Pa, we have an announcement to make. We're having another baby."

"Congratulations to you both. Cici I can't help you. I don't know any of that language."

"It means grizzly bear."

Everyone looked in amazement at Chris. She shrugged. They were all going to have to learn about her now. She was staying. Ben had asked her to, and she had agreed. She had asked him to take it slowly with her, but she told him too that she had missed him when he was gone and did like being kissed. Ben had bitten back the marriage proposal he was going to make. Having her there as a friend and a companion was going to be good enough for now.

"I asked Christine to stay and she has agreed to do that. She will continue to work with Joe but will also help me with the ranch ledgers. Apparently she has some experience working as a clerk so that will help."

Adam was greatly relieved. He had been trying to help with the ranch ledgers, but he also had the mining records to keep as well as the timber and lumber records. He told Chris how grateful he was that she would help with the ranch records of the cattle, crops, and horses.

"We're going to town now to get some things for Christine. Then we're coming back here to get her things. She'll be staying in the downstairs guest room."

Even if Chris didn't know it, that commitment meant that there was no possible way that Ben was ever going to let her leave that house. At some point, Adam and Cici knew that Chris and Ben would be married. Cici stood and walked over to Chris to give her a big hug. Adam stood with Davy in his arms and nodded and smiled to her.

"Should we call you Christine now?"

"Cici, I don't know. I have been called Chris for over thirty years, but when Ben calls me Christine, I kinda like it."

Adam smirked as he saw his father blush a little. Ben was a little surprised at her statement but realized that she was always very direct in what she said. At the same time, he was pleased by the obvious affection she was showing toward him. Ben said it was time to get going, and the two of them turned to leave. Davy had the parting shot that had all of them smiling.

"Bye gr'pa, bye gr'ma."

 

One Year later:

Chapter 12 Letter from Heaven epilogue

Winter was approaching and Joe was thinking that he might like to read that book that Adam had recommended. Now that his children each had a room of their own including the baby, the living room was often quiet in the evenings, and he would have time to read. So early in the morning on a Saturday in November, he rode to Adam's house. As he rode into their yard, Cici was sitting on the veranda and Davy was playing on the hill in front of the house. Cici was holding her daughter Gabrielle who was swaddled in so many blankets Cici could have been holding a load of laundry as nothing showed of the little beauty. She had suffered through a bout of pneumonia at her young age that made her parents very protective of her. She was healthy now, but they were still very cautious with her especially when she was outdoors. Without a doctor in the house, she may not have survived so Adam and Cici had faced again that greatest fear of a parent. As Joe rode near and Davy yelled out a greeting, Cici stood and placed her daughter on the swing. Apparently she was sleeping so Joe spoke quietly.

"Adam mentioned that I might like that book about submarines, Under the Sea or something like that. I wanted to borrow it if I could."

"20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Yes, I remember unpacking the books and restocking the shelves in the study when he finished my office. I think I know right where it is. Watch over Gabi if you will, and I'll be back in a moment."

Cici found the book and a multi-folded paper fell on the floor when she pulled it off the shelf. Assuming that Adam had been using it for a bookmark, she replaced it in the book and brought the book out to Joe.

"I don't suppose I have to tell you to be careful with this."

Cici smiled knowingly. She had heard a few rants about what Joe had done to some of Adam's books when they were both boys in their father's house. Adam did not ever forget when someone damaged a book or his guitar.

"He can forgive and forget a fist in the face or any number of other things, but never ever damage one of his books!"

Joe laughed and nodded. Yup, that was his brother.

"I've changed a lot from that six year old who took his books and used them to build a fort. Now I actually read them! I think that this will be a perfect way to spend some time this winter. By the way, where is that granite-husband of yours?"

"Where would you think? He went to town because he had some work to do, then he's going to pick up supplies, and when he gets home, he and Davy are going to do some riding."

"Wow, Davy, you're riding?"

"Today I a cowboy!"

Cici and Joe laughed. Davy was wearing a dark shirt, dark hat, and blue pants. He looked like a miniature Adam which is exactly what he wanted.

"Adam got a small pony that is old but still healthy and very docile. Davy wanted so much to ride that Adam thought that this would be the best solution. One of the errands in town is to pick up this itty bitty saddle he ordered. It is quite extravagant to spend that much on a saddle that will be used for only a year or so but you know how he is about his son."

"Well I gotta get going. I'm supposed to meet Pa and Hoss at the house to go over the plans for the spring. Tell Adam thank you and that I will treat this book as my greatest treasure until I return it to him. If he gets back soon enough, send him over to the main house. We can all have coffee, and Saturday morning is always cookie baking day for Hop Sing."

With a pat on Davy's head, Joe swung up on Cochise. Davy was thinking that he would be doing the same with his pony soon. Cici waved goodbye and picked up her fussing daughter. She called to Davy and all three went inside.

At the main house, Joe did not see Hoss' horse. When he went inside, Hop Sing told him that they had been called to see a neighbor who wanted to sell out and would be back soon. Then he returned to the great room with coffee and fresh baked cookies for Joe. After a few minutes, Joe thought this would be a good time to take a look at the book he had borrowed. Retrieving it from his saddlebag, he sat in the red leather chair by the fireplace eating cookies, drinking coffee, and reading. That's how Ben and Hoss found him when they returned.

"Hey Pa, this is a great book. I borrowed it from Adam to read this winter but I don't think I'll be able to wait that long."

As Joe lifted the book to show them, a folded paper fell to the floor. Naturally curious, he unfolded it and read. After just a minute, he looked at his father and brother with a stricken look. He walked over to Ben and handed him the paper. Joe had tears running down his cheeks, and his father and brother looked at him with great concern.

I only have one sheet of paper here as there is a severe limit on what anyone can keep in a cell. It will be hard enough to keep this safe so you will have to share. I wanted to let you know what my thoughts were about all of you. I have no last will and testament as I have nothing left to give so this is all I can leave for you. I don't shed tears anymore over my fate. I know that He gives us only what we can handle. I just wish He didn't think I could bear so much.

Pa

I don't expect to ever see the outside of these gray walls. Life is hard here but I wanted you to know that every day I have strength to prevail because of what you taught me: strength of character, integrity, honesty, and courage will always prevail against injustice. I fear I may never see you again in this life, but I wanted to tell you that you are in my heart every day. When the Lord sees fit to call you home, know that I plan to be waiting there to greet you.

Hoss

If tomorrow starts without me, I want you to know that my last thoughts were of you. You were always my best friend and my anchor. You may not have known how much I learned from you. You reminded me to look for the good in everyone. I didn't always find it, but because of you, there were many friendships I enjoyed. It's hard to find anything to be joyful about here, but when I think of you, there is joy in my heart. If I could say one more thing to you it would be to stay true to yourself: you are a precious gem.

Joe

There is so much we never got to say. I want to thank you for reminding me to laugh. So often I was worried about the next day but you got me to remember to enjoy today. Your joy of life was awe inspiring. There is so much I do not understand about what has happened, but no matter what, you should know that I love you. I never meant to be as 'bossy' as you sometimes believed I was. It was just that you have so many wonderful qualities with your intelligence, wit, strength, and strong will I never wanted you to sell

Ben finished reading and with shaking hands gave the letter to Hoss. As Hoss read, Joe turned and walked outside.

"Hoss, he must have written that while he was in prison. I don't know what to say. I knew I wasn't meant to read it, but once I started, I couldn't stop myself."

Ben had spoken in a tremulous voice so unlike his usual deep resonance.

"Why do you suppose he didn't finish it?"

"There's no way of knowing. We can't ask him. He expected us to get this after he died! "

Joe had returned from outside and had regained his composure.

"If I return it in the book, he'll know I saw it."

All three men stood silently for a bit.

"Hoss, Pa, we have to give it back. We need to give it back, and we need to admit we read it. Covering up the truth is the worst thing we can do here. He may be upset at first, but we never meant to invade his privacy, and Adam will understand. He always does."

Ben stood with his head bowed and one hand massaging his forehead. Hoss stood staring at the ceiling. Finally, Hoss put his arm around Joe's shoulders and squeezed.

"When did you get so smart, little brother?"

Ben nodded to Joe.

"Hoss is right. You told us exactly what we need to do."

All three tensed a little as they heard a horse ride in. It had to be Adam. Ben and Hoss steeled themselves for what they had to do. Smiling, Joe walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Adam, great to see you!"

The conversation as they sat inside later was a somber one. Adam frankly did not know how to react. Through it all, Joe sat beside him and kept his hand on his brother's shoulder. Joe knew it must be wrenching even after all these years to relive any part of that experience. When the conversation lulled, and it seemed there was nothing more to add, Joe had one question.

"Adam, you never finished my part. Do you remember what you were going to say."

At that, Adam grinned and Joe knew just by the look to be a little worried about what he would say next.

"Hey, you said some really nice things about me. The ending had to be good? Wasn't it?"

"Well Joe I was writing and I only had a little stub of a pencil and I wrote that part and then I couldn't think of how to change it and have it still make sense, so I never finished."

"No, come on, you can tell me."

Looking at Ben and Hoss for support, Joe turned again to Adam.

"Joe, don't take this the wrong way, but I wanted to tell you not to sell yourself short."

It took just a moment and then Hoss started laughing followed by Ben. Joe looked at Adam who had his eyebrows raised.

"I guess I asked for that one."

Joe threw his arms around his oldest brother for a hug he knew Adam probably wasn't ready for, but he had to do it. His brother was back, really back, even if it had taken a long time for the whole drama to play out, and he wanted to let him know how important that was.


End file.
